


Undertale Drabbles

by TheSavvyGeekInGlasses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: <3, Box Mettaton being your general day to day stalker, Boxy Mettaton is boxy, Disbelief AU, F/F, Genocide, Over-all Alphyne cuteness, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Poor Pappy 2 chapters in a row about his sad times my poor bab, dustjar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Stuff...Gay baby jail for me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmellsLikeMettaton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellsLikeMettaton/gifts).



> Don't ask. I had to XD

It was Friday night and Alphys had just texted Undyne, asking her to come over. She was very reluctant, but Mettaton talked her into it, knowing well that she needed the company. She was nervous. Her whole body shook with anticipation and nervousness... And a little bit of something else she couldn't point out. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard loud, heavy knocking at her door. That was Undy- wait a minute... She realised she hadn't gotten dressed properly! She was still in her pjs; pale pink with baby blue hearts all on them, light blue ribbons covering the seam that kept the spaghetti straps to the top, and flowy shorts that stopped mid-thigh. In her opinion, it was a bit revealing, but it was too late now. A few seconds later Undyne burst in and kicked the door closed... Hard... Then ran up and scooped her up in her strong arms, greeted with a cute yelp from the yellow lizard monster.

"Hey, babe!" She planted a kiss on Alphys' cheek who blushed a bright shade of pink.

"H-h-hi, Und-dyne!" She secretly fangirled at the sweet gesture, wrapping her arms around the fish monster's neck. Undyne smirked a little and bent over to dip her, kissing her lips passionately. Alphys' face turned a hotter pink than Mettaton's boots and she squeaked. She soon melted into the kiss, closing her eyes. The night only continued to get more heated. Clothes were eagery tossed onto the floor. Hands roamed every inch of the other's body, one having a gentle, shy touch and the other one proving rough and ready. By the end of the night, two girls lie cuddled up on the couch asleep... Little did they know, a certain robot had recorded it on his phone...

You know, just in case.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  TRA LA LA OFF TO GAY BABY JAIL WITH ME-- *falls on face*


	2. Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm writing this one as I go so I have no idea what the heck will happen...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Also I have nothing else to do while in Gay Baby Jail.

Dust crunched under his boots, scuffed and faded from the bright red they once were. His tattered scarf waved to no one in particular, a gentle breeze that came from nowhere guiding its dance. Freezing soft snowflakes whipped around his body and against his face, telling him to turn back. That this decision he'd made wasn't right. He ignored its desperate calls and carried on ahead, a glass jar of dust held tightly against his chest. He had to do this. He had to be with Sans again. His brother was his world- no, his everything. He felt he was nothing without his brother by his side. The one that told dumb jokes at the most annoying times. The one that is so lazy he sleeps at his posts. The one that would heal him when he got hurt. The one that told him a bed time story and tucked him in at night...

This was it. Now they'd be together again. Toriel would find their dust since she lives near by and would put his dust in the jar, then when the time is right, scatter it on an object that she feels would be good enough for them. Then they'd be together forever. They'd be happy. Nothing could ever harm them again.

He set the jar gently on the ground and summoned his magic. His eyes started to glow a warm orange, contrary to his big brother's icy blue hue. He closed his eyes, glowing tears starting to stream down his cheeks. Then, he whispered his last words, before clenching his fist and impaling himself with his own attack.

"I love you, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of Zarla's short comics and pictures labelled "Dustjar" here ---> http://zarla.deviantart.com/gallery/59671961/dustjar It's so sad and sweet and I love it so much :3 Also, let's see if you guys can figure out where he went to do this. :3 I've left a few hints for you ;3


	3. Requests!

Sooo, I'm opening up for requests! I'll do almost anything, so don't be afraid. I'll let you know if it's too much for me. ^-^


	4. Thank you!

Thank you guys for 101 hits and 8 kudos! ^-^ I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up soon! :D Love y'all! <3


	5. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [*Papyrus no longer believes in you.]

He could still hear the sound of blade against bone, the emotionless expression the small human wore as they sliced his brother to pieces. But he knew their original intention. It was supposed to be him. He had cried for hours that day. Or maybe it had been days... Who was counting? At that time, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. His brother was dead and this human... No, this creature was killing everyone he knew and cared for, and he knew he couldn't stop the human. Sans always believed in him, supported him, and was there for him. However... He heard what people said behind his back. The snide remarks and jokes. He heard them all, but said nothing. After all, karma was one hell of a thing.  
So he put on a grin and milked the impression of being the innocent, naive younger brother that loved everyone and believed everything. Put on a show so they'd never guess what he truly felt inside his soul, now cracked and faded from grief. The tattered scarf around his neck and battle body hanging from his bones meant even more to him now than ever knowing that his big brother made it for him out of love and care. He gripped the soft fabric, the red article blowing in the chilly wind of Snowdin, his home. But now... It was his home no longer. Nowhere was a home without Sans, and anywhere was a home with Sans.  
Water splashed under his slow steps as he proceeded through Waterfall. Funny thing was, he almost half-expected Undyne to run up to him, suplex him, and scream about how great their cooking lessons were going to be, but he knew better. That thing had murdered her too. Taken her life with not so much as a reason to her premature demise. Maybe they were just naturally evil, or maybe sick in the head, but that didn’t matter. Even still, he found himself wanting, begging himself to find a smidge of good in them. Something that tore them apart from the demon they appeared to be. But there was none. They were determined to kill. Determined to slash anything standing in their way with that horrid blade. They shambled around covered in dust from head to toe, leaving a trail behind them as the path they laid out became more and more demented. They wanted them to wither away. They wanted them to suffer.  
He continued through the scorching heat of Hotland, tears threatening to spill from his sockets as he stared at the ground. He didn't have many memories here, but knew that Dr. Alphys lived in the area. Both Alphys and Undyne definitely liked each other. The way they would blush when they looked at each other and how their body positions would change so much when they talked. And yet they’d now never know, and all because of a child. Fate was funny sometimes, wasn’t it?  
After treading through the castle he reached the Hall of Judgment. And though he wanted to press forward to tell Asgore of the creature’s presence… he couldn’t. So instead, he waited for the child to arrive, their sweater coated in thick layers of dust, eyes dull and face expressionless. He could see the grip on their knife tighten. He stepped forward, a stoic expression as large, heavy tears slid down his cheeks, the uncomfortable knot in his throat almost suffocating him. And so, with one final breath to push him forward, he said,  
“Human… Step forward and face your judgement by me, Papyrus... Your old friend.”  
.  
.  
.  
Karma is most certainly one hell of a thing.


End file.
